Heaven is the Only Acceptable Form of Immortality
by Akira Sage
Summary: Lelouch is dead, to that there is no question . . . Slight Suzaku/Euphy here and there, T for complicatedness .


I do not own the tragic saga that is Code Geass.

* * *

"I see," he said as he looked Her Majesty in the eyes. This was something he had never been able to do until recently, and something he was also not used to. "Killing the Japanese . . . and the Geass on Euphy . . . it was all an accident."

"It seems hard to believe," Nunnally told the man behind the mask that had once been her brother's. She knew who was inside; Suzaku, a childhood friend of hers and her brother, Lelouch's. "But Lelouch showed me his memories as he died . . . He wanted me to love him still, my big brother."

"And do you?" Suzaku asked. "Even after all he's done?"

Nunnally slowly nodded her head. "Every word he spoke had a better chance of being a lie than being the truth, but he lied for a reason. He was afraid that if people saw that his true intentions were to save the people he cared for, or more that he even cared for people at all, people would use that against him. And despite his efforts, they tried it anyway. He faced obstacles with faulse indifference, which must have been hard."

"I agree," Suzaku told her. "I wish . . . I had known. Before everything happened. I wish that before I had killed him, I could have told him that even after everything, I know that somewhere, we'll always be best friends."

"In the place where Euphy is, perhaps," Nunnally suggested. "Yes, that's what I think. I think that in that place, I was never tricked into blindness, and never forced to be crippled. The student council still meets and throws events, and Lelouch and I still live together. You and Euphy are together too, of course. And CC, she can be human, just like she wished."

"I thought her wish was to die?" Suzaku said. "That's what she told me. She said we were simmilar because we both wished to die, but could not."

Nunnally looked down at her shoes. "In order to die, you must first be human, correct?"

"Well, then what does that make me? I can't die either, and that's thanks to Lelouch."

"You will die some day, Suzaku. As will I. My sister Euphemia is waiting for you, will you wait as well?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course!" Suzaku cried. "Why wouldn't I?" Nunnally shrugged her shoulders. Although they were completely alone on the balcony, she couldn't help but speak in a slightly hushed tone. "Euphy wouldn't want you to wait, would she? She'd want you to move on and be happy. She'd want you to live on your own with someone e-"

"Out of the question," Suzaku unterupted, then, remembering himself he added, "Your Highness."

"Please don't call me that," Nunnally said. "I'm no higher than you, or any one else. Just because I was born a princess doesn't make me more worthy than anyone. I think Lelouch has taught us all that much . . ."

"Nunna . . ." Suzaku spoke carefully, not wanting to upset the younger girl. "What of his body? Where is it now?"

Nunnally looked about from side to side. When she was sure no one was anywhere near, she whispered, "Suzaku, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. And who would I tell, anyway?"

Nunnally motioned for him to lean in closer to her chair. After a moment, Suzaku pulled away with a shocked expression. "B-but . . . How? It's not possible!" he exclaimed.

Nunnally once again shrugged. "I'm not sure if that's true or not, all I know is that it was Big Brother's plan. He thought he had lost everything; the Black Knights, his friends, me . . . But when you killed him, he was actually giving it all to you. Everyone wants to know why he did what he did, and I intend to defend his name by explaining everything. If people chose not to believe me, then so be it, but at least the truth shall be heard."

"But if what you're saying it true . . . You wouldn't need to defend him."

"Lelouch won't do it on his own, you know that," Nunnally pointed out. "He never acts for his own good, he just likes to make it look the opposite."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Then, Suzaku spoke. "This is wrong. Nunnally, the two of us here without him . . . I can't take it. We entered this war together, it's not right walking out without him! Why don't you make him stay? As I did, under a faulse name. Everyone thinks I'm Zero, everyone thinks Lelouch was evil and Zero was great, but truly they're the same person! Surely Lelouch can receive some form of justice for all of this. Nunnally, you know it's not right to have him go off, and with CC . . ."

"Asking him to stay would be greedy," Nunnally told him. "Lulu has his own affairs to sort out now that he knows he doesn't have to look after me. That was his plan all along you know, to leave me in your care so he could go off and be Zero and I'd be left unharmed. It just didn't work out exactly as he planned. And either way . . . I'd hate for him to be here now. If what his theory was is true, if he was able to obtain our father's code and keep his Geass, then he is immortal and unaging. I wouldn't want to have to grow old while Lelouch stays young infront of me. It would be too sad, knowing that some day we'd all be gone and he'd be stuck here . . . Although, he'd have CC I supposed-But that's besides the point. Asking him to stay would be hurtful for everyone. This sounds cruel, but; I hope that Lelouch is actually dead. I hope that he didn't survive and that's he not immortal. Ever lasting life is a punishment that no man deserves, esspecially not Big Brother."

"Other people would disagree," Suzaku said. "Some would say he doesn't deserve it because immortal life is something only good men deserve, but those people are naive. Others would say that he does deserve to rot on Earth for all eternity, for everything he's done-"

"They don't know the truth!" Nunnally cried. "Damn, had Lelouch only played the hero instead of the villian, none of this would have happened! He was the greatest man any of us have and will ever know, and we're the only two that will realize it! THAT is why I must . . . I MUST tell everyone what Lelouch showed me of his memories."

"That demanding the slaughter of the Japanese was a lie, that he only used Geass on his subordinates when necessary, that in the end he saved the world from more and more war by destroying it and rebuilding it aknew, and much better than before," Suzaku said. "No one will belive us."

"They'll believe you," she said. "I'm just the cripple ruler that no one really cares for, they all favor you-"

"They all favor Zero . . . They all favor Lelouch," Suzaku corrected. "Lelouch was the most loved man in the world, and no one knew it."

Nunnally actually laughed a little to herself. "Now more than ever, I wish that heaven does exist. Lelouch deserves it."

"And Euphy . . . It's funny," Suzaku said. "Everyone says the reason for religion is that people want to belive that there is a way for them to live forever, but actually, I think it's because people want to belive that their loved ones can still exist somewhere, and haven't just disspeared from the flow."

"Only the best people in the world believe that Suzaku. I agree, but I believe it's only from being under my brother's unfluence that I have become the way I am. It's true that most people care only for themselves above all else, and it's sad. Lelouch however . . . Sometimes, I think he might have hated himself. The way he pretended to put himself first while actually pushing everyone ahead of him."

"He pretended to be the King, but really, he was nothing more than a Knight."

"A Knight?" Nunnally asked. "I'd say Queen. The Queen is the most powerful peice, after all."

Suzaku nodded. "Right, right . . . Sorry, I haven't played chess in a while I suppose. But . . . If I do recall correctly, Lelouch would always express his hatred for the oppenant's Knight peice, and his love for his own. The Knight is the hardest playing peice to keep track of and predeict, therefore it is most useful, and also most fatal."

"Well, then perhaps you're right, Suzaku . . . Maybe Big Brother WAS a Knight."

* * *

That night, Suzaku pulled off the mask of Zero and changed into his own sleep wear. Living up to the expectations Lelouch had set for Zero was harder than anticipated, but it was the least Suzaku could do for his oldest friend. Meanwhile, Nunnally wheeled herself into her bedroom, dissmissing her maids and pulling herself into bed with only the aid of her growing arm muscles. There was a pang in her heart as she did this, for she couldn't help but be reminded of all the times Lelouch had picked her up and tucked her into bed, back at Ashford Academy, when they were in hiding. The good old days. As the two friends shut off their lights and stared up at the ceilings, slowing giving in to unconsiousness, both will swear to this very day, that just before their eye lids succumbed to sleep, the face of Lelouch vi Britannia blocked their paths of vision for the very last time, a final good bye from their friend. And although they both swear to seeing his face, they also both strongly hold on to the belief that Lelouch is dead, and where he is now, is somwhere happy, somewhere safe, somewhere peaceful, somewhere with Euphy, somewhere where they will someday join him.

~The End~


End file.
